


Say Yes to the Dress

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[imported from Tumblr circa 2013]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to the Dress

Axel didn’t know much about fashion, but he knew that a skintight dress on a tight body got  _anyone_  noticed, virtually completely flat-chested or not.

“Hey, baby-”

“Honey-”

“Blondie girl-”

A well-packed club on a Saturday night, even in Gotham, was a meat market. Why Gotham? No one knew him here. He could do anything, or anyone, he wanted, with no consequences.

It felt great.

He spent an age and a half nursing his soda, trying not to scratch his head where the wig met his closely-shaved scalp while some med student from Gotham University tried to talk his way under Axel’s dress. The guy was cute, with dark hair and blue eyes. He had a very Wayne orphan charity case look to him. Someone touched his elbow.

“You look like a Keystone kid.” A deep voice murmured in his ear. Axel nearly jumped out of his skin.

It was Owen.

Owen had gained a bit of weight, all muscle. His hair was longer, too. But his eyes, the slight twitch of his mouth where his grin was trying to turn into a smirk. It was all the same.

“Y-yeah. Born and raised.”

“You’re far from home, honey.” Owen was leaning into his personal space and oh. Wood polish, metal cleaner, and Old Spice. He felt his knees go weak. Owen recognized him. Of course he would. He was the one who bought Axel the dress. “Wanna get out of here? The music’s too loud to hear anything interesting.” He glanced pointedly at the med student, who was making a face like a fish on a line.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

They made their way out through the back of the club but before they were able to leave, Owen was snagged by a tall, redheaded woman. 

“Find your own way back!” She shouted, brandishing a bottle like a club. “Nissa and I found a foam party for after here!” The smaller woman next to her palmed her forehead.

“Grace, he was  _leaving_ …" 

Owen wrenched himself out of Grace’s grip, then grabbed Axel by the wrist. 

"C'mon, before she notices.” They ran.

And really, Axel was running  _in heels_. But then he wasn’t running in heels, because Owen had him pinned to the wall of the alley they’d found themselves in, and oh. Oh. He’d forgotten how nice this felt.

“I thought you only wore this shit for me.” He breathed, arms caging Axel’s head. Had Owen always towered over him? This wasn’t fair, he was  _in heels_.

“Why do you think I’m in Gotham in this shit?” Axel threw back. He wasn’t playing this game, not now. “Gotham lets its freak flag fly.” Owen laughed.

“Hey, c'mon baby. You act like I’m not down with it.” He wasn’t, not really. Owen would never shave his legs or wear heels, but he’d fuck Axel in them any day of the week. “I just, I never thought I’d get to see you like this again. You can’t blame me for…” He trailed off, and Axel was left to wonder.

Can’t blame him for getting off on it? Can’t blame him for trying to pick him up? Can’t blame him for trying to rekindle the fire he’d doused?

“You’re the one who left  _me_.” Axel spat, crossing his arms over his chest. Shit, his jacket was still on the bar, too. Owen’s face hardened.

“I didn’t have a choice. I went from jail to the Outsiders. Do you think for a  _second_  that-” He took a deep breath. “Axel. Ax. Baby, c'mon. Do you think that if I wasn’t obligated to be elsewhere, I wouldn’t be back home? With you?” Pretty words, but Axel wasn’t buying it.

“No. Because you’re a good guy, now. You take down mad scientists and child molestors, then break for beer and Amazon-fucking.” Owen snorted.

“In case you didn’t catch on, I’ve got about one penis too many for Grace to swing with.” It wasn’t exactly the truth, but she and Anissa were exclusive now, so technically, it was. “Axel, I’m not coming back to Keystone. Not for a while.”

And ow, but the truth hurt, like a buckshot to the stomach. It tore up his insides and made him want to double over. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not coming back ever. And when I do…I’ll fight whoever I have to in order to have you be mine again.” He was choking on something. It was probably feelings. Either that, or Owen had slipped something in his drink that took a long time to kick in, and made him want to cry.

So there he was, standing in an alley in an itchy wig and a dress that made him look like he had curves, practically melded to the wall and his ex-boyfriend. Not exactly where he’d planned on ending up that night, but it was better than nothing.

“Where are you staying?” Owen blinked.

“Some rathole motel. Nightwing wanted to get someplace better, but Grace would trash it all the same, so-”

“Got your own room?”

“I’m, I’m sharing with Metamorpho. Or I was, but he’s looking up some people he knows, and-”

“I’m coming back with you.” Axel leaned forward, pressing himself to Owen, and the taller man’s eyes flutter shut with a soft groan. “And you’re not kicking me out again until morning.”

Slipping under Owen’s arm, Axel left him to collect himself as he hailed a taxi. They weren’t getting back together, not now, but maybe, after tonight, Owen could be persuaded to meet up with him here again.

Axel had plenty of new dresses he wanted to show him.


End file.
